Doon
I'm a li'l bit of smart wrapped around a whole lot of stupid. ___Doon on his own intelligence. Role Yosefry Cabreja, nicknamed "Doon", was a character in Coloring Book and had a major role in the main antagonistic group of the story. Doon did not care too much about the motives of the Sugarcane rascals, but being part of them, he followed along with most of their schemes and actions without any hesitation. He was arguably the most skilled and most knowledgeable of the group, acting as the brain of the Sugarcanes. Unfortunately his knowledge and skill was always changing therefore making him unreliable Personality From the first time Doon was introduced, he was so stoic that most thought of his sanity as questionable. He never spoke, he never showed emotion and he ignored the presence of others. He was able to ignore his surroundings so well, in fact, that he made counselors believe that he was truly unaware of his own surroundings . Doon had been reported as not knowing how to read, write or register simple mathematics. Like Bog, many excused his lack of "intelligence" or bizarre behavior as a development disorder. In reality Doon was probably the most aware and in-tune with reality, the only reason he did not react was because he lacked the interest. Doon never housed a strong set of opinions or beliefs but when he did react , he didn't do it on que to stimulus. His reactions did not have any kind of real standing in terms of common sense. He often laughed at things that weren't funny, responded to questions that weren't asked or made strange sounds when no one was around to hear them. It was clear that Doon truly did not care about most things, he did not really care about anything, so much to a point where he did not even care enough to move his body. Despite his extreme personality, he seemed to still be able to form complex relationships based solely off of commitment. Abilities Doon was a Meander who had the ability to steal thoughts, memories and experiences. Out of some unknown energy, he was able to zap up and actually take parts of a persons mind "chunks" for himself. Doon mostly used this in order to learn complex skills instantly. These skills included, knowledge, practice, coordination and even basic bodily senses/reflexes. The only down side to the ability was the fact that he could only use a limited amount of chunks at a time. The result of this was Doon constantly forgetting skills he once had in order to acquire new ones. Appearance Doon was darker in skin tone compared to the other Sugarcanes. He had darker circles under his eyes and possessed the same eye color as the rest. He was bald except for the two strands which curled over his forehead. His attire was his most notable feature. He wore significantly baggy clothing with a durag over his head. He often liked to do strange things with his shirt like hide his face by pulling his shirt up to cover it or packing his arms through his sleeves. His voice was low but soft and nasal. He mispronounced words often and confused the emphasis in his expressions (This was most likely due to his missing speech mechanics which he might have erased in order to make room for more chunks). His accent and appearance indicates that he was most likely rooted from the Dominican Republic.